Embodiments of the present invention relate to a geometric dimension and tolerance checking and validation tool. More specifically, certain embodiments relate to a geometric dimension and tolerance checking and validation tool that identifies illegal geometric dimensioning and tolerancing in computer aided design (“CAD”) drawings.
CAD drawings have become increasingly popular due to the expanded capabilities and sophisticated controls of CAD software applications. For example, CAD programs are commonly implemented to produce CAD drawings that are used by manufacturing companies to build and inspect manufactured products. Some CAD programs have the capability to apply or embed geometric dimensioning and tolerancing (“GD&T”) to or in a CAD drawing. GD&T is an international language that includes a set of rules, which can be applied to elements of a CAD drawing. GD&T provides a user with functional dimensioning of the product or component illustrated in the CAD drawing.